Quelling The Fire For KissMeDeadlyTT
by emilymai101
Summary: Gaara has a bit of a temper, no one seems to be able put out the fire that burns deep within him. But there may just be some hope with a new student attending the Academy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the anime. **

**Author Note: This is written for the awesome ****KissMeDeadlyT-T**

The silky crimson locks bounced as a young man walked down the sidewalk head banging to a song that was currently being blasted through headphones from an Ipod.

The crimson emo was on his way to what he called prison AKA school. He hated school with all the girls screaming over a certain Uchiha. He thought he was so perfect and popular. Thought he could get anyone under the sun.

Gaara glared at the ground and ran strait into someone in front of him.

"Watch where your going dick" he snapped without looking up.

"i…i….im sorry." Stammered the shy guy who stood before him.

Gaara looked up and realized he was new. He hadn't seen him around before.

Though the guy could quite easily be mistaken for a chick. He had long black hair, pastel purple eyes and was very skinny.

"You should be you nearly broke my Ipod." He said. People that were near watched on a all knew that Gaara had a _bit_ of a temper.

"I…please let me make it up to you" he stammered playing with his long black hair.

Gaara huffed and crossed his arms "And how do you intend to do that?" he asked and shot those around his a look that clearly said fuck of.

Those around scattered and ran to the school to warn the other students that Gaara was in a foul mood that day.

"I could…could be your slave for the day." He said scuffing his foot.

Gaara gave a short laugh "You would seriously degrade yourself to such a thing." He said.

Gaara may not be the best guy around but even he wouldn't enslave someone.

The shy guy bit his lip looking down his hair looking like a cape around him protecting him from the world around him.

Gaara sighed heavily. "Meet me at the school gates at the end of the school day." He said and walked on ahead without another word.

Gaara was indeed in a foul mood that day, though he had woken up like and even his brother and sister had avoided him.

Gaara fought with two other guys, got detention and kicked up a stink in this and to his extreme annoyance he was called into the nurses office. The principle had spoken to the nurse about his temper worrying that he had some problems that were causing him to be so angry all the time. He told her were she could stick it. But what really annoyed him as that she commented on how skinny he was and told him to eat and tried to fed him some of her lunch.

At the sight of food Gaara felt sick and couldn't stand it. He had to get away and ran from the room. He ran out into the courtyard and seeing the guy from earlier stalked over to him.

"You tell me your name." said taking his wrist holding it tightly showing just how pissed of he was and not to mess with him.

"Neji." He said quickly a little scared now. He had heard hoe pissed of Gaara was that day and all that had happened.

However, even though he was a little scared he was worried for Gaara. It seemed all the guy ever did was get angry and fight with people.

Neji was then dragged from the courtyard and out the school gates.

He stayed quiet not knowing where they were going.

He looked up at the house they had stopped before a realized it must be Gaara's.

When they got in Gaara was glad that his siblings were out and turned to Neji.

"Now is your chance to make up to me what you did earlier" he said in a deep voice.

He stood extremely close to Neji face right up to his and hands each side of Neji holding him against the door.

Neji was a littler nervous now but straggly he didn't want to run away.

Gaara licked his lips and you could catch a glimpse of something shiny in his tongue.

Gaara then leaned in and kissed him firmly easily slipping his tong into Neji's mouth.

Neji's eyes widened but he didn't stop Gaara. To his great surprise he even began to kiss back though Gaara was clearly the one in charge here.

Gaara held Neji's slim wrists against the door as he pressed himself up against Neji and ground his hips against Neji.

Neji whimpered and exposed his neck more now begging for Gaara to do more.

Gaara grinned greedily; this was what he had been waiting for.

For god knows how long Gaara had been waiting for that right person to come along that he could claim as his own and this guy though weak seemed to get him.

Gaara had always had a foul temper and nothing seemed to quell it but now here with the weakling he could feel himself changing.

He was not so angry and calmer but he was now also very horney.

How could that long black hair and slender pale body not turn you on?

Gaara growled moved down to his neck sucking hard and making clear mark on Neji's neck showing who he belonged to.

Gaara growled and tugged Neji up the stairs to his bedroom.

Pushing Neji to bed he straddled him and once again bent down kissing him deeply as he started to unbutton Neji's shirt and pull it of him.

He sat up and took in the pale chest that was heaving and the lips that quivered with anticipation.

Gulping he went back down and started to work on Neji's chest and produced the most wonderful sounds ever. The squeaks and moans were wonderful and it was clear to Neji just how horney Gaara was now.

Gaara pulled of his own top and then quickly got to work on both their trousers groaning at the sight of neji's member that was also hard.

Neji however was blushing deeply now but couldn't keep his eyes of his own member.

Gaara saw this and frowned "What?" he asked.

"i…i…never."

It was now Gaara's eyes turn to go wide.

"You never got hard before?" he asked gawking at him.

"oh dear dear Neji well then this will be a experience for you" Gaara said grinning with a frightening look.

He took hold of Neji's member and begun to stroke it and felt Neji's hips jerk up but held them down intensifying the feeling.

He was so hard now it was painful he needed to be inside Neji.

Gaara let go of Neji's member making him whimper in disappointment.

"Hush my pet you will feel something so much better very soon." He said.

He took two of his fingers and told Neji to suck them.

Neji did so not knowing what was going to happen.

Once they were wet enough Gaara took Neji's ankles and pulled Neji's legs up over his shoulders so that he could see that tight entrance that was screaming to him to be taken.

He moaned and slipped a finger in making Neji gasped as he felt a pain go through him.

Gaara quelled this by taking Neji's member and stroked it as he moved the finger inside him, then adding a second he begun to scissor him making Neji moan loudly until he found that spot that made him scream and thrust his hips up hard onto his fingers.

Gaara quickly pulled his fingers out then inserted something larger and groaned at the tightness.

Neji groaned as he felt Gaara thrusting into him and stroking to his thrusts.

Both guys so hard and moaning loudly.

Gaara looked down as he trust at the look of Neji's face. It was simply divine, such need and passion.

Both came at the same time moaning each other's names loudly.

Gaara came deep into Neji and swallowed Neji's cum loving the taste.

Panting he pulled out and flopped next to him. He just lay there exhausted starting at the panting Neji who was in heaven.

Gaara smiled a small smile, the first he had even given and wrapped an arm round Neji giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Neji turned to him frowning "For what?" he asked.

"You quelled the fire inside me that's been burn wild for so many years."

Neji smiled 'you could have just done this with anyone though."

"Naaa no one else excited me like you did. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I knew that it had to be you." He said.

Neji snuggled closer "You were so angry all day." He said softly taking Gaara's hand.

"Hmmm I cant help it with others around me, but then when I saw you it seemed to vanish I felt myself calming." He said looking down at their linked hands and knowing this was so right.

He smiled again and looked up "Don't ever leave me ok. Your mine and only mine." He said.

Neji nodded with cute smile "Of course I am, im always yours." He said and they kissed again, this time more lightly as both were exhausted and sleepy.

They dosed after this in each other's arms.

Another in the house was now also smiling. A certain blond girl who went by the name of Temari.

'Way to go little bro." she said grinning and walked back downstairs to the living room.


End file.
